1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle water bottle clip assembly, and more particularly, to one that is mounted onto the front of the stem for its rider to directly fetch the water bottle with his mouth without leaving his both hands away from the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, a water bottle clip 10 of the prior art is a frame made of metal stick bent in slightly L shape. Within, one side with a narrower spacing between two vertical sticks is the fixing side, and a fixing plate 102 is provided in between said two sticks 101. Both of said two sticks 101 are bent at right angle to form a lateral support 103 at their bottom. Then the support 103 are further bent upward to form a holding side 104 also approximately at right angle but slightly inclining to the fixing side 101 to hold the water bottle 30 in position. The fixing plate 102 of the water bottle clip 10 is usually fixed onto a down tube 20 of a bicycle. Either riding for exercise or in a rally or highway race, a rider needs to drink water. Therefore, both of the clip 10 and the bottle 30 become a must to the rider particularly when he/she in a long-distance race.
However, since the clip 10 of the prior art is usually mounted onto the down tube 20 as illustrated in FIG. 2, the rider has to use either of his hands to fetch and temporarily move his sight searching for the bottle 30. Such a moment of fetching for the bottle 30 not only distracts the rider but also presents danger to the rider as he has only one hand on the handle.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a bicycle water bottle clip assembly mounted to the front end of the stem of the bicycle to hold the water bottle provided with a straw. The rider then can directly fetch the water bottle to drink the water simply by slightly bending over without having to leave either of his hands from the handle for riding safety.
The secondary purpose of the present invention is to provide a bicycle water bottle clip assembly. Within, a fixing means of a front grip is provided with two openings for the clip to grip onto the front end of the stem of the bicycle handle for removal of the clip at any time as desired.